beachboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beach Boys:Community Portal
This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. If you're just passing through or cannot devote much time at the moment, please sign the guestbook. *To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. *If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. *For more general discussion, use the forum. *If you need help editing, you could start with the tutorial on the Central Wikia. *There are also more help pages in the help category. *Pages that need to be revised are listed under Category:Cleanup. Welcoming new contributors When welcoming new contributors, add to their Talk page along with your signature (~~~~). If the new contributor is not logged in (they will show up as an IP address), add and your signature to their talk page. What the subst: prefix does is that it actually puts the text from the template onto the page. This way, the welcome message they receive is always the same. It does not change when the template gets changed. If there is a specific thing you need to address, add below the welcome template, then write the message and your signature. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * CREATE PAGES - We have barely any articles right now! Hop to it! * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Portals